Protein kinases (PKs) regulate diverse biological processes including cell growth, survival, differentiation, organ formation, morphogenesis, neovascularization, tissue repair, and regeneration, among others. Protein kinases also play specialized roles in a host of human diseases including cancer. Cytokines, low-molecular weight polypeptides or glycoproteins, regulate many pathways involved in the host inflammatory response to sepsis. Cytokines influence cell differentiation, proliferation and activation, and can modulate both pro-inflammatory and anti-inflammatory responses to allow the host to react appropriately to pathogens. Signaling of a wide range of cytokines involves the Janus kinase family (JAKs) of protein tyrosine kinases and Signal Transducers and Activators of Transcription (STATS). There are four known mammalian JAKs: JAK1 (Janus kinase-1), JAK2, JAK3 (also known as Janus kinase, leukocyte; JAKL; and L-JAK), and TYK2 (protein-tyrosine kinase 2).
Cytokine-stimulated immune and inflammatory responses contribute to pathogenesis of diseases: pathologies such as severe combined immunodeficiency (SCID) arise from suppression of the immune system, while a hyperactive or inappropriate immune/inflammatory response contributes to the pathology of autoimmune diseases (e.g., asthma, systemic lupus erythematosus, thyroiditis, myocarditis), and illnesses such as scleroderma and osteoarthritis (Ortmann, R. A., T. Cheng, et al. (2000) Arthritis Res 2(1): 16-32).
Deficiencies in expression of JAKs are associated with many disease states. For example, JAK1−/− mice are runted at birth, fail to nurse, and die perinatally (Rodig, S. J., M. A. Meraz, et al. (1998) Cell 93(3): 373-83). JAK2−/− mouse embryos are anemic and die around day 12.5 postcoitum due to the absence of definitive erythropoiesis.
The JAK/STAT pathway, and in particular all four JAKs, are believed to play a role in the pathogenesis of asthmatic response, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, bronchitis, and other related inflammatory diseases of the lower respiratory tract. Multiple cytokines that signal through JAKs have been linked to inflammatory diseases/conditions of the upper respiratory tract, such as those affecting the nose and sinuses (e.g., rhinitis and sinusitis) whether classically allergic reactions or not. The JAK/STAT pathway has also been implicated in inflammatory diseases/conditions of the eye and chronic allergic responses.
Activation of JAK/STAT in cancers may occur by cytokine stimulation (e.g. IL-6 or GM-CSF) or by a reduction in the endogenous suppressors of JAK signaling such as SOCS (suppressor or cytokine signaling) or PIAS (protein inhibitor of activated STAT) (Boudny, V., and Kovarik, J., Neoplasm. 49:349-355, 2002). Activation of STAT signaling, as well as other pathways downstream of JAKs (e.g., Akt), has been correlated with poor prognosis in many cancer types (Bowman, T., et al. Oncogene 19:2474-2488, 2000). Elevated levels of circulating cytokines that signal through JAK/STAT play a causal role in cachexia and/or chronic fatigue. As such, JAK inhibition may be beneficial to cancer patients for reasons that extend beyond potential anti-tumor activity.
JAK2 tyrosine kinase can be beneficial for patients with myeloproliferative disorders, e.g., polycythemia vera (PV), essential thrombocythemia (ET), myeloid metaplasia with myelofibrosis (MMM) (Levin, et al., Cancer Cell, vol. 7, 2005: 387-397). Inhibition of the JAK2V617F kinase decreases proliferation of hematopoietic cells, suggesting JAK2 as a potential target for pharmacologic inhibition in patients with PV, ET, and MMM.
Inhibition of the JAKs may benefit patients suffering from skin immune disorders such as psoriasis, and skin sensitization. The maintenance of psoriasis is believed to depend on a number of inflammatory cytokines in addition to various chemokines and growth factors (JCI, 113:1664-1675), many of which signal through JAKs (Adv Pharmacal. 2000; 47:113-74).
Thus, new or improved agents which inhibit kinases such as JAKs are continually needed for developing new and more effective pharmaceuticals that are aimed at augmentation or suppression of the immune and inflammatory pathways (such as immunosuppressive agents for organ transplants), as well as agents for the prevention and treatment of autoimmune diseases, diseases involving a hyperactive inflammatory response (e.g., eczema), allergies, cancer (e.g., prostate, leukemia, multiple myeloma), and some immune reactions (e.g., skin rash or contact dermatitis or diarrhea) caused by other therapeutics. The compounds of the invention, as well as its compositions and methods described herein are directed toward these needs and other ends.